


After Training Cuddle

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: It had been a very long time since she had felt so content with another person.





	After Training Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: any, any m/m or f/f, cuddling on the couch

Trini lay over top of Kimberly on the pink ranger's couch, Kimberly's arms wrapped around Trini and her fingers running drawing random shapes along her back. It was peaceful, the only sound coming from the air conditioning as it kicked on and the episode of Golden Girls playing on the TV.

They had only recently gotten back to Kimberly's after spending most of that morning training with the other rangers, and had immediately collapsed on the couch.

Trini smiled as Kimberly' arms tightened around it. It had been a very long time since she had felt so content with another person. Her eyes slid close and without thinking, whispered, "I love you."

Kimberly froze underneath her and Trini's eyes snapped open as she realized what she had said. Neither one of them said anything for a long moment until Kimberly said, "Do you really mean that?"

Slowly, Trini lifted herself up so she could see Kimberly's face. She looked insecure, and Trini wanted nothing more than to kiss the look away. Instead, she just nodded. "I do."

Kimberly looked up at Trini and slowly, a smile spread across her face and she pulled the yellow ranger down for a kiss. "I love you too."


End file.
